


In the snakes trap

by Nichtigkeit_4



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtigkeit_4/pseuds/Nichtigkeit_4
Summary: A surprising visit reaches Naruto one night. Sasuke is back, but he hasn't come to stay. And he's not alone. // SasuNaru
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 45





	In the snakes trap

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories have been translated from German to English. Since English is not my native language, translation errors may occur. But I hope that they are not too serious. If you notice any, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Have fun!

Slowly Naruto rolled around in his bed. For some reason he had been torn from his sleep, but he was far from ready to open his eyes to find out what exactly it was that woke him up. The fact that it was still dark even through his eyelids told him that the day was far from dawn. And actually he was not willing to open his eyes now, not sure how long it would take him to slip back into a comfortable sleep. Still, there was something that prevented him from falling asleep again. It was this strangely oppressive feeling inside him that told him that something was wrong. It was this whiff of a dangerous presence. The same one that probably woke him up. And then this feeling. This feeling as if something was gently running over his skin, which immediately gave him goose bumps. The feeling became stronger and the pressure on his skin more demanding, which opened his eyes. Not recognizing anything, he strained his eyes a bit to slowly break through the darkness in his room, when he heard a hissing sound very close to his ear. Full of panic, he opened his eyes a little further, tried to straighten up and knocked the blanket that was spread over him aside. And indeed. Something was in bed with him. Something that had crept under his sleeping clothes and seemed to hold him in an ever tighter grip. - " S-snake!" - It didn't take much to clearly identify the outlines of a snake under his shirt. And he hated snakes! Their hissing noises, their scaly skin and their deceitfully flashing yellow eyes.

Suddenly, without him noticing - completely distracted by this hated animal in his bed - he heard a soft laugh. It made the blood in his veins freeze. The laughter and the fact that the snake wrapped itself ever further around his upper body, not willing to let go at any time. - "The great Chaos Ninja of Konoha is afraid of snakes" - The laughter had already given him away, but the voice that sounded now confirmed all the assumptions Naruto had been making, which he was trying to banish to the back of his mind. Because all this could not be. It simply could not be him. And yet. As Naruto raised his gaze, he could see him - as well as his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness. How he sat there, on his window sill, in that loosely worn white shirt that generously exposed his chest, his head supported on one hand and devoured him with his mocking gaze. The window behind him was wide open, letting in all the warm summer air that Naruto usually tried to keep out. But right now he was welcoming that warmth that was streaming in. Because Naruto was getting cold. His neck hair stood up and a cold shiver ran down his back.

"Sasuke" - It was just a whisper. Actually not even more than a breath. But it was all Naruto could bring up. Sasuke was here, right in front of him in his bedroom. Thoughts kept circling around in his head and yet there was only one question that kept sticking out over and over again: What was he doing here? Why was Sasuke here? But he wasn't supposed to get answers to his unspoken questions that quickly. Sasuke preferred to enjoy the helplessness that was practically written on Naruto's face and with a sense of elegance he settled down on the soft mattress, right in front of Naruto at the end of the bed. - "Well, did you miss me," he asked teasingly and knelt down, slowly bending over to Naruto, until he finally came to a halt, supported on his hands and bent over Naruto. He knew Naruto would evade him. He had slipped further and further from an upright position into a lying one and was captured by Sasuke. Maybe it would have been easy to get away from him and put as much distance between them as Naruto could. But Sasuke didn't seem to want to let him go. So he was trapped. He was at his mercy. And so surprised by the sudden proximity that he forgot to answer this question. But what could he have said? Yes? No? Of course he had missed him, but could he just tell him that? Would he make fun of him? Probably. But until he knew what Sasuke really intended to do here, Naruto found it strategically unwise to say anything at all. But he also had to admit to himself, even if he wanted to, that this thick lump in his throat prevented him from breathing on his own. How could he even bring a sensible word across his lips?

"I would never have thought that I would experience you once speechless" - Sasuke had bent down to his ear. Had breathed the words with hot breath that blew around his ear and sent shivers down his back one by one. And he was ashamed of himself that this time it wasn't a bad feeling at all. For Sasuke radiated danger. Naruto hadn't seen him like this for a long time. With such a deceitful undertone in his rough and deep voice, even snakelike. And yet he felt something inside himself that was close to excitement. And he asked himself how he could feel anything like excitement in such a situation. In his subconscious, however, he knew the answer. He had always known it. Because this was about Sasuke. It was always only about Sasuke.

"Why are you here?", Naruto asked, gathering all his strength straight out. It had taken him a lot of effort to make his voice sound strong and firm. Because that was not him. Right now he felt weak, helpless and trapped. Like he always did when he was around Sasuke. He always felt weak. And still he somehow tried to catch the gaze of the person opposite him. Trying to read something in it. To find something that gave him a clue about his true intentions. But he saw nothing. Nothing but deep black lakes that looked at him sharply and didn't let him guess what his owner was up to. And Naruto turned his gaze away in shame. - "I wanted to visit you" - Naruto was sure that if it wasn't Sasuke, his counterpart would have giggled insidiously. But this one in front of him was Sasuke. That's why he just kept staring at him while the hint of a grin flew across the corners of his mouth. And then that sharp hiss broke the silence again, reminding Naruto of what was snarling around his body. - "Is... Is this yours?" - Naruto's voice sounded fragile. He was far too intimidated by Sasuke's presence and the snake's presence was not to be despised. But why? He didn't know himself that way. He was not like that. He was never embarrassed about anything, he was not afraid and never let himself be intimidated. But as soon as Sasuke was near him, Naruto didn't recognize himself anymore. - "And she seems to like you", was all Sasuke replied to the question, he couldn't resist to stroke his face again while lifting one of his hands, pushing the shirt that had covered the snake until now a little bit aside and letting it run over the scales of his snake, touching Naruto fleetingly. It was the first time he had touched him since he came through his window. That ice-cold skin that met the heat of his own without Sasuke warming up. Rather, he left an icy trail - even frozen - on his skin. Tense over his muscles every moment like frozen water breaking at the slightest movement.

"Why are you here?" - Naruto asked again. Because he didn't believe Sasuke that he was only here to visit him. All that time he hadn't shown up. Naruto didn't even have the faintest idea where Sasuke was. And now all of a sudden he just showed up at his place because he wanted to visit him? Because he wanted to see him? Him of all people? Of all the people he knew, he hated Naruto the most. Anyway, he had never made a secret of it. So why had he come to see him of all people? - "Like I said, I wanted to visit you" - Naruto couldn't help snorting. It made him angry that Sasuke was lying to him so obviously. And the more angry he felt, the more courageous he became - "Don't lie to me," he yapped at him, not knowing where he got the strength to face him. But he did not have the time to put himself into a towering state. Or better said, Sasuke did not give it to him. Because already when he had spoken the last word, the snake around his chest was painfully squeezing. At once he lacked the air to breathe and with a choked sound he silenced him. - "Why should I lie to you? Why else would I want to be here," Sasuke replied as if nothing had happened. So his damned snake wouldn't be about to kill him. And as a matter of course he bent down to him again, stroking Naruto's cheek with two fingers of his right hand. And almost as if that was a sign for his snake, the pressure eased off again and Naruto took a deep breath. Who knew how long he still had it.

But no matter how tenderly Sasuke stroked his cheek, so hard he grabbed him by the jaw, pressing his fingers firmly into his cheeks, holding his head in a vice-like grip. Sasuke's face came closer and closer to his, centimeter by centimeter. So close that he could feel his breath gliding hotly over his face, so close that Naruto had to do nothing more than purse his lips a little to touch Sasukes. But he did not. Every muscle in him was frozen. And no more than his chest, which moved frantically under his breathing, stirred. And Sasuke took advantage of that. He seized the opportunity and brazenly made his way under Naruto's shirt. Feeling his skin, stroking the lines of his muscles and tickling the scales of the snake, it seemed to Naruto, who then continued to move snakelike on his skin. Sometimes harder, sometimes light as a feather. And as much as Naruto tried to deny it, his body betrayed him. With every goosebump, with every shiver of his limbs, with every shaky breath. And Sasuke knew it, too. And that was by far the worst of it. - "Do you like that?", Naruto heard the breathy question on his neck while light kisses spread out over it. So light that he almost didn't even notice it. But they were there. Sasuke's lips touched his skin in an icy trail and seemed to brand him whenever his cold lips felt him. - "I asked you a question" - This time with a louder voice and firmer movements he spoke to him. Squeezing his jaw, which he still held in a firm grip, forced him to reveal more of his skin and offer it to him. Which immediately frightened him and - as he was ashamed to find out - also made him gasp excitedly when Sasuke unexpectedly bit his neck. And while he was sucking on it, the snake wriggled more and more impatiently over his body. Bit by bit it took his arms as well and made him more and more immobilized with Sasuke's actions. While Sasuke as well as the snake closed more and more tightly around him like a freshly caught prey animal.

Again a gasp of Naruto, a breathed "Sasuke", left his lips. He could not hold on to himself while Sasuke touched him in this way. In firm and demanding movements, in such a possessive way that it was supposed to scare him. But it did not. He wished it had been that way. Really, he wished it so much. But it was Sasuke. He was the one who touched him, who was kneeling over him like this, very close to him. Who again drove over his neck with powerful kisses. Who stroked down his side in slow, almost sensual movements, only to grab him tightly at the hip immediately afterwards. Naruto was even sure that as strong as Sasuke drilled his fingers into his skin, he would find bruises on the spot tomorrow. But he didn't care about that either. Sasuke was here with him. And without realizing it, Naruto drifted further and further away from reality. With every touch Sasuke gave him, with every kiss he placed on his skin, Naruto's counter currency disappeared. He didn't even notice the snake that now wrapped itself around his arms and prevented him from moving. Or even from touching Sasuke.

"Are you confident enough to answer now?" - This question mercilessly tore Naruto back into the here and now. And he did not understand what he should have answered. His brain seemed to have liquefied, and with it every clear thought. But Sasuke seemed to be amused by this very fact. Because Naruto could feel a grin on his skin when Sasuke stopped to spread kisses on his skin. - "I asked you if you like this" - Again. He asked it again. Naruto would not answer. The truth was much too embarrassing for him and he wouldn't expose himself to Sasuke. But hadn't he perhaps already done so? After all, he was lying trapped underneath him on his bed without the possibility - or even the will - to free himself from him. So who was Naruto trying to fool here? And yet, without realizing what he was doing, he shook his head. Denying that he liked the way Sasuke treated him. And actually, it shouldn't. When had he become so masochistic that he enjoyed doing this to himself? When had he started to enjoy that Sasuke was hurting him? Physically as well as mentally. When had he reached the point where he took all that pain, all that agony just to have Sasuke with him? Just to forget for at least a short moment that he was gone. That he was no longer a part of his life. That their paths had parted ages ago. That Sasuke would never feel the same for him as Naruto did. Because he would leave again. Sasuke would return to Orochimaru if this had happened between them. He would leave as if nothing had happened. He would just forget him. He would throw him away like a broken toy. Was he really going to let him use him like that? - "You're lying" - There was a hissing sound coming from Sasuke's throat and reaching his ear. Still with his hand on his jaw, he forced him to look him in the eyes again. In the darkness of the room, illuminated only by the faint moonlight shining through the window, his iris seemed to be a single black. Only the small reflection of the moon suggested that they had so many more facets. But the way he looked at Naruto made him almost burn inside. Those eyes devoured him, with everything he had. - "I know you," he started again, whispering and calm. In a serious tone, even as if he meant it, as if he wanted to tell him something important. Giving Naruto the feeling, with his words and his insistent look, that Sasuke was the only one who really knew him. Who really knew the real and true Naruto. The one he was behind this facade of the bright and lively boy. And he had to admit to himself, maybe it really was. Sasuke knew him in a way no one else did. He was connected to him in a way nobody else was. Even though a long time ago he had just left and abandoned him. Even though he hadn't given a damn about him. Even though you had to think that it had to be Sasuke who knew him the least.

"I see it in your eyes," Sasuke whispered. His gaze did not let go of him and did not offer any opportunity to escape. - "Besides" - His voice wrapped Naruto more and more into this cozy cocoon that made him feel safe and secure. And that in a situation that could not have been more dangerous. For while the snake wrapped itself tighter around his arms, leaving bruises and cutting off his blood supply, he felt nothing but Sasuke's presence. His hands, which started to explore again and moved from his hip further and further towards the center. Without a charm - which Naruto was sure did not even possess Sasuke - he grabbed him in what was probably his most intimate place. Without much pressure and yet enough to make Naruto feel stimulated. - "Your body betrays you" - Sasuke grinned smugly, intensified his movement and studied every movement in Naruto's face, which he still held tightly. - "Don't" - It was a weak and half-hearted attempt to stop Sasuke from continuing to touch him there. And as expected, without success. Although everything in him was cramping up and he kept his eyes tightly shut, pressing his eyelids together so that it already hurt, Sasuke ignored the half-hearted objection and continued with his touches unperturbed. And while he continued to explore the body underneath him, even letting go of his jaws to run along his sides with both hands, leaving burning marks and also sliding further and further down with his kisses, very soon the snake took his place. With the tingling sensation in his left arm, Naruto glanced cross-eyed in that direction, saw the snake's tail slowly pulling back, blood pumping through his limbs and gradually regaining color. And as it disappeared further and further from his field of vision, it wriggled over to his neck, lay around it in a gentle movement and drew ever tighter circles. Holding him in an ever tighter grip, but without strangling him. At least not yet. And that was what scared Naruto. What really made him panic. He was still averse to this snake, even though he was quite able to banish it from his perception. But the way it wrapped itself around his neck, ready to be pulled tight at any time, something in Naruto triggered something that came very close to deathly fear. - "Stop," Naruto tried to draw attention to himself while Sasuke was about to take over his body, explore and pamper it. He kept on pushing his shirt up, tracing his abdominal muscles with his lips and sliding his hands restlessly and nimbly over his hips. He hadn't paid attention to what Naruto said for a moment, even ignoring his pathetic attempt to push him away. And that made Naruto more and more panicky. His mind screamed for him to stop and flee as quickly as possible. Just to get away from Sasuke, from the danger of being choked to death by this God damned snake. But his body was a traitor. Because he longed for Sasuke, he was screaming for him. For his nearness. And as if that wasn't bad enough, his mercilessly beating heart allied itself with him and left him no other choice but to let it do it to him. After all, he wanted him. He wanted everything from him. He wanted Sasuke as he was, no matter what he was. Although his rational mind only advised him to run. As far as he could.

"Please. Stop it," Naruto begged almost tearfully. He just couldn't bear it anymore. He couldn't bear to be touched. He couldn't stand this desire that was eating him up inside. This battle he fought with himself and no matter which part of him won, he could only lose. If he pushed him away, his soul would break. He would surely melt with longing. But if he allowed it- If he allowed Sasuke to do this to him, it would tear his heart apart. It would crumble to ashes in hot flames.

"Don't," he managed to say again, suffocated, feeling the snake continue to move around his neck, almost as if it was just waiting for Sasuke to give the order to finally squeeze. And that drove him insane. He felt trapped and threatened by this animal. He had to get rid of it. He just had to. But even when he put his hand on the scaly skin - which immediately sent a disgusting shiver down his spine - and tried with all his strength to get it off his neck, like a collar that was too tight, it wouldn't move a millimeter. In fact, it seemed that the more Naruto tugged at her, the tighter she wrapped it around his neck. - "Stop resisting already," he could hear Sasuke saying far away. He felt as if he was wrapped in absorbent cotton and could only hear the voice muffled, which now spoke to him. - "I know you want this" - Now he was back at his ear, very close. And not only that. Very slowly and agonizingly he pushed Naruto's legs apart, stepped in between only to settle down on him. To let him feel his body, which for Naruto felt as if it were carved out of marble. He was hard. Each of his muscles hurt his skin, as if they were cutting into his flesh combined with a coldness that only inanimate objects could produce. - "And you know it too"

Naruto shook his head violently. Trying to shake off any thought that it might be true. He didn't want that. He didn't want any of this. He didn't want Sasuke to get involved with him like this and he didn't want to get involved with Sasuke like this. He just couldn't do it. Because when all this had happened- - "Afterwards- you just leave again"- These words slipped miserably quietly over his lips and he couldn't prevent his hands from cramping, clawing painfully into the sheet underneath him while he tried to cover every other pain - the mental pain - with them. But nothing helped. The pain was simply overpowering. So much that tears came to his eyes. Tears that he hoped Sasuke would not see if he pressed his eyelids together just hard enough. - "So you would if I stayed" - It was no question. It was a statement that actually didn't surprise Sasuke. After all, this was about Naruto. The most important thing for him was always to come back. It was his goal in life, right after the Ho-koge title. But he couldn't - and above all, he didn't want to - give it to him. And they both knew that. So Sasuke kept silent, didn't try to make him understand that there was no chance for them. That he would never return to the village. Not after everything that had happened. And the two of them? That would never work, Sasuke was sure of that. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. It was easy to tell himself that. It wouldn't work anyway. They would only make each other unhappy. So it was better the way it was now. Everyone got what they wanted. He would get his revenge and Naruto would get the recognition he had always dreamed of. If they were together, one of them would inevitably have to give up his dream. None of them was ready for it. And they never would be.

So he simply continued with his work. He touched Naruto in places where he had never been touched before, as Sasuke could be sure. He stroked his hips, pulled his clothes down a bit, exposed as much skin as he could to feel every inch of it with his fingers. He worked his way further and further up to his butt, showered his belly with kisses and lightly, almost inconspicuously, touched Naruto's opening with a finger. - "Not" - Again this panic in his voice. This trembling and instantaneously, Naruto tugged at the snake he thought was the one that was taking his breath away. But this was not so. What really weighed so heavily on his burst was his own feelings. Sasuke was about to do something Naruto had never shared with anyone before. And now it was time? Just because Sasuke felt like it? Simply because he showed up here and took what he wanted? And what about him? What about his feelings? Who took care of what he wanted? - "What do you want if not this," Sasuke asked into the darkness as if he had guessed Naruto's thoughts before. And he looked at him. For a brief moment that seemed like eternity to Naruto. An eternity in which he tried to find something in those cold eyes that came close to what he felt himself. Just something that told him that he was not alone. But there was nothing. Not the slightest emotion he could find in Sasuke. And Naruto knew why. Because he didn't know him. This Sasuke lying here above him, holding him, was a complete stranger to him. He had no idea who this man actually was. He had changed so much that he just didn't recognize him anymore. And still. Whenever he looked at him, he could see this little boy. This little, vulnerable boy standing at the pier of the lake, staring at the water with dull eyes. That was his Sasuke. That was the Sasuke he wanted back. That was the one he had all those feelings he kept so well hidden inside. And as long as there was this part he recognized in Sasuke, he was still the same. Then all hope was not lost. Then this above him was still his Sasuke. This cold-hearted and rude man, that was the Sasuke he wanted back. Because that was him. And he would hold him no matter what he was. No matter how emotionless he was, Naruto was his. Completely.

And as if Sasuke had been listening to that inner monologue, he put two fingers on Naruto's lips. Almost tenderly, he divided them and made him open his mouth carefully, only to let his two fingers slide into his mouth immediately afterwards. And in none of these movements did Sasuke let him out of his sight. He absorbed every little twitch, watching Naruto swallow, dancing his tongue over his fingers and moistening them with a sensuality that Sasuke was sure Naruto was not aware of. Just as Naruto still hadn't let go of the snake on his neck with his left hand, now stroking it up and down incessantly, even caressing it seemed. Sasuke gave her a short signal and she wrapped herself more tightly around his neck, eliciting a choked wheeze and making him open his mouth in a snap-breathing movement. Sasuke took his fingers away and continued where he had stopped last. He stroked Naruto's body with his other hand and did not leave out his intimate parts, which he massaged in hard movements. Now Naruto moaned more angrily, more openly. As if he had given up.

"Should I still stop," Sasuke asked mockingly, already sure of his answer, while he mauled Naruto's opening with his wet fingers, but without breaking it. Naruto immediately tense up, trying to control his heart beating faster and faster, and his heavy breathing, which the snake still regulated to the minimum. And although all of this should make him more than uncomfortable, Naruto shook his head almost imperceptibly. He had given up. He gave in to Sasuke, let him do what he had been trying to avoid all this time and didn't even feel any shame. How deep had he sunk?

"There you go," was all Sasuke replied and finally let the first finger slide into Naruto. A suffocated moaning could be heard and he clawed harder into the bed sheets. These feelings, which were just about to flood him, finally took his breath away. His body cramped up, which did not stop Sasuke from continuing. The snake moved hectically over his skin again. And just when he couldn't have been more absent, he finally understood that this snake was not a real snake. It was Sasuke's feelings that clasped him like a vice. They moved hectically on him whenever he was about to lose control. When he grabbed firmly, when he tried to free himself, when he laid around his neck. Yes, it was obvious. Naruto had lost. He had once again preferred to listen to his heart rather than his mind, practically throwing himself into disaster. And there was no turning back. He had made up his mind, he had given him his permission, and now nothing would stop Sasuke. He would take whatever he wanted. And that was fine. He had resigned himself to it. He had given up trying to resist. He was lost. He was completely addicted to it. That had always been the case. And he would never get away from him again.

Because he loved him. He had always loved this selfish idiot. Not even when he had left, not a single fight between them had changed that. And Naruto was more than aware that what he was doing to himself could never work out. All he got from Sasuke was pain and disappointment. Just like now. Because now that he was finally close to him, now that he could finally be with him, even if only for a very short time, it had never hurt more inside of him. Because he knew Sasuke would leave again. He would simply disappear without a sound, probably not even saying goodbye to him. And then he would be alone again. He would start from zero again. He would have to deal with the pain Sasuke had left in him again. Like he always did.

The fingers inside him hurt. And yet he would never want to miss them again. He even enjoyed the pain Sasuke caused him, as he whitewashed his inner agony very well. Because for one moment, for that tiny little moment, there were only the two of them. Sasuke how he prepared him in a fidgety way, Naruto how he just let it happen and this snake, which slowly and almost tenderly stroked his collarbone, lay down in his hand as if it wanted to be stroked and carefully freed itself from his neck. And as Sasuke gazed into his face, supported above him, tasting every moment Naruto indulged in the excitement he was giving him, Naruto raised his free left hand. And dared to do something he had not felt able to do all evening. He put his hand on Sasuke's neck, grazing a strand of hair and not flinching from the icy skin. His hand slipped further towards his white shirt and pulled him down very close to it again. - "Sasuke" - And before he could react, Naruto had already pressed his lips firmly onto his. He captured them with longing and kissed them passionately. And as they lay there, Sasuke returning the kiss, a question came up in Naruto that he had asked himself before.

Did he really want to be used by him like this? - Yes, he did.

~*~

The next time Naruto woke up, it was still dark. He lay on his side and glanced at the wall next to his bed. What had happened? Was it all a dream? Had Sasuke really been here with him? Had he really been with him? It felt so unreal, as if he had just dreamed it all, as if it was nothing more than gene-jutsu. And if he thought about it, it wouldn't be weird. He just noticed that he was still dressed, with the same clothes he had put to bed with. And even so he didn't feel like anything was different than usual. So all this should not have been more than a dream after all? Naruto should be relieved now. But he couldn't feel more than pure disappointment. Because Sasuke hadn't been here meant that he still didn't know where he was, how he was doing and if he thought about him sometimes. It meant that he couldn't even imagine that Sasuke might feel something for him as well.

Naruto sighed deeply and turned on his back. With his eyes closed, he recalled the whole dream. Sasuke, the snake, his touches and kisses. A big lump formed in his throat and he tried to push back the tears that slowly came up in him. So he opened his eyes, blinking, tried to dry them and looked up at the ceiling with a staring gaze. Only to feel an even greater weight on his chest the next moment. A stone weighing tons, which lay down on his heart with the intention to crush it slowly and painfully. For what he saw there - what was on the ceiling of his bedroom - Naruto would certainly have cried now, at the latest, if another feeling had not been much more powerful. Something that made him do nothing but stare at the ceiling. To pick up every facet of it. To absorb every detail until he knew every corner of it inside out. And while he continued to stare up with an empty gaze, his hand moved very carefully to his neck, embraced him, held him tightly and felt along the skin. He felt the welts, the swollen skin over the bruises, and he knew that the rest of his body was no less stained by the marks. Because he had been here. Sasuke was indeed with him. All this was no dream. Sasuke- he was- 

Naruto could not stop it now after all. He could no longer stop tears running down his cheeks. And he didn't know why. Because all this had happened? Because Sasuke had left again? Or because he only now realized what it all meant? Meaning that Sasuke had claimed his property. He was here to possess him, completely. And Naruto had allowed it. He had given Sasuke the unspoken permission and now he was lost. He was trapped. Chained to this man whom he was sure was incapable - even if he wanted to - of feeling the way Naruto did. And yet he wanted to possess him. This was more than Naruto had ever hoped for and probably all Sasuke could ever give. And yes, he was lost.

And while Naruto closed his eyes again, hoping to find his way back into a dreamless sleep, the warm summer wind blew strongly through the still open window into the room. Carried the rustling of the leaves, the rustling of the trees and the bright moonlight that reached up to the ceiling of the room only to reveal the work of art burnt into the flames. And as the snake hissed silently with its forked tongue, the even majestic looking fox in a clasping embrace, holding him captive and framing his neck with his own tail, firm and unyielding, Naruto finally slid into the realm of dreams. With the very last thought of Sasuke. He didn't let go of him like a snake of his prey. He would hold on to him until his last breath.

18.10.2017


End file.
